NCIS LA 4 : Rescue Me
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Alors que Nell se trouve dans les ennuis, elle trouve le courage de demander de l'aide à la personne la plus à même de lui en apporter. [OS Indépendante prenant place dans l'arc débuté par "Back to home" et "Undercover".]


Parce que j'ai jusqu'ici beaucoup négligée Nell, une nouvelle one shot consacrée à ce que pourrait être sa relation privilégiée avec Deeks.

A mes yeux, la jeune analyste étant arrivée quasi en même temps que lui dans l'équipe, je pense qu'elle doit supporter les mêmes a priori que Deeks de la part des trois G.I. Joe que sont Sam, Callen et Kensi. Petite, frêle… un génie certes. Mais pas forcément très sûre d'elle-même, quand il s'agit d'avouer ses faiblesses aux autres.

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**RESCUE ME**

* * *

.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même. A cet instant, Nell se sentait perdue, paniquée et sans aucun doute apeurée… Rien qui ne vaille quand on était seule et désemparée dans une rue déserte du quartier le plus craignos de L.A.

Pas qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre ! Après tout, elle se l'était prouvé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme elle maitrisait toujours le GPS de son portable pour retrouver sa situation exacte dans ce quartier chaud de la ville. C'était juste que là… les circonstances n'étaient pas entièrement à son avantage. D'abord, elle n'était plus armée : ayant malencontreusement oublié son arme dans l'appartement qu'elle venait de fuir. Ensuite, elle était littéralement coincée : tous les taxis appelés ayant refusé de venir la chercher. Enfin, il fallait bien être réaliste : elle n'était surtout pas de taille en la situation pour faire face à quiconque désireux de l'agresser. Surtout s'il était de la carrure de la dernière silhouette dont elle s'était cachée.

Le petit génie qu'elle était en avait déduit l'évidente conclusion qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

La logique aurait alors du la conduire à appeler Eric pour venir la chercher. Après tout, ce dernier était comme son co-équipier, sans compter l'un de ses plus proches amis... Devait-elle seulement ajouter qu'elle craquait complètement sur lui sans avoir encore osée le lui avouer ? Sauf que ce dernier étant la raison même de sa présence en ces lieux, même si le résultat de sa venue n'était pas encore très probant. Comme elle souhaitait autant que possible éviter de tout gâcher. En lieu et place de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Nell chercha un tout autre numéro dans son répertoire. Bien sur, l'idée d'appeler Kensi aurait du lui venir aussitôt à l'esprit. Mais la jeune femme ne comprendrait jamais ses raisons. Sam et Callen eux, la jugerait aussitôt comme inconsciente d'avoir agit de la sorte. Quant à Hetty… Mieux valait éviter d'appeler Hetty, si vous n'étiez pas encore dans un risque établit de vie ou de mort.

Aussi après Eric, une seule autre personne de sa connaissance lui semblait apte à venir à son secours. Une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance. Une personne de qui elle savait ne pas devoir craindre le jugement ou les regards dédaigneux quant à ses actes stupides.

Appuyant rapidement sur la touche Appel de son Smartphone, Nell faillit le laisser tomber au sol tant elle tremblait quand la tonalité se fit.

- A… Allo ?

NCIS - LA

A l'autre bout de L.A., non loin de la plage de Vénice, Deeks dormait profondément. Allongé au centre du grand lit, son chien Monty le couvrait pour moitié, sa tête poilue reposant sur son torse, doucement soulevée sous le rythme régulier de sa respiration. En plein période de doute, le chien ne voulait plus le quitter. Son thérapeute envisageait qu'il puisse tout simplement craindre l'abandon, depuis qu'ils passaient tous deux la moitié de leur temps dans la maison de Kensi. L'animal n'était pas friand des changements dans ses habitudes. Mais cette subite sur-affection canine - que d'autre aurait pu juger comme excessive et dérangeante - n'était pas un problème pour son maitre. Deeks était trop heureux d'obtenir amour et attention dues-ils venir d'un simple chien galleux.

L'homme et son chien dormait donc paisiblement quand subitement la sonnerie d'un portable les réveilla en sursaut. Malheureusement pour Deeks, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, cela ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose : un appel du NCIS pour une affaire urgente.

- A… Allo ?

- Hum… ? marmonna-t-il encore plongé dans son sommeil.

- Dee…Deeks ?

- Hum.

- C'est Nell.

- J'arrive dans 5minutes, Nell. C'est quoi cette fois ?

- Que… quoi ?

- L'affaire ? C'est quoi qui nous oblige à nous lever à…

Observant son réveil, il vit l'heure indécente de…

- 2H45 du matin.

- Pardon !

- Pas ta faute Nell, si les méchants n'ont pas la décence d'agirent aux heures ouvrables.

- Je n'appelle pas pour une affaire du NCIS.

- Oh.

Réveillé pour le coup, Deeks n'en manqua pas moins de se lever et commencer à s'habiller. Elle ne l'appellerait jamais pour rien à cette heure-ci. Il en était certain.

- Que se passe-t-il, Nell ?

- Je suis… j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Je suis sur le départ. T'as juste à me dire où je te retrouve.

- Je ne veux pas t'obliger… je... Il est tard… ou tôt… et…

- Nell. Tu m'as tiré de guêpiers plus de fois qu'il n'en faut, quand nous sommes sur le terrain, pour que je ne puisse jamais te rendre la pareille. Alors s'il te plait. Dis-moi juste où tu es et comment je peux t'aider.

- Je suis au coin de Walnut Street et Hillcrest boulevard. J'ai… J'ai un peu peur.

- Ok. Camouffle-toi dans un coin sombre et ne bouge pas. Je peux y être en un quart d'heure.

Sortant déjà de son appart, direction son véhicule. Il mit très vite le moteur en route, tout en poursuivant sa conversation. Il n'était pas question de couper le contact avec la jeune femme avant qu'il ne l'ait rejointe. Ainsi seulement, il saurait quand elle commencerait à avoir des ennuis.

- Et que fais-tu au juste à Inglewood, si ce n'est pas pour le travail ?

- Je devais y retrouver un homme rencontré sur le net.

- Dis donc, t'as pas trouvé un coin plus tranquille pour dater un inconnu ?

- Idiot. C'est pas ce que tu crois. L'homme en question est un collectionneur à qui j'ai acheté un paquet de comics de première édition.

- Ok. Là je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est moi et pas Eric que t'as appelé.

Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Nell n'irait pas acheter ce genre de chose pour elle-même. Poursuivant leur discussion, il approcha enfin des lieux. Il fermait sa porte et progressait vers la position qu'elle lui avait indiquée quand il la sentit paniquer.

- Deeks… pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un approche.

Souriant, il ne lui fit pas l'affront d'un « bouh ». Juste se posta-t-il devant elle, indulgent qu'elle puisse avoir eu si peur au vu du quartier peu engageant.

- C'est juste moi. Nell.

- Marty !

Pour tout accueil, il réceptionna une boule de nerf qui se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

- Ça va. Tout va bien.

Quoiqu'en disant cela, lui aussi commençait à entendre des bruits de pas. Se tournant légèrement, tout en conservant Nell contre lui, il repéra sans mal une bande peu engageante les approcher.

- Vient. Il est temps d'y aller.

Alors seulement dans l'abri tout relatif de sa voiture, il reprit ses questions.

- Pourquoi ne pas être rentré chez toi, par tes propres moyens ?

- Ma voiture est en panne. Si j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici en taxi, aucun n'a accepté de revenir me chercher.

- Vu l'heure, c'est sans surprise. Nombre de gang font appeler des taxis par des femmes pour ensuite les agresser et les dépouiller. Du coup, la majeure partie d'entre eux refuse de charger sur Watts, Compton ou ici à Inglewood. C'est déjà assez dur de gagner sa croute de nuit pour ne pas ajouter de tels risques.

- Je comprends.

- Et donc t'avais rendez-vous dans le coin à plus de 2H du mat ?

- L'homme m'avait indiqué travailler jusqu'à très tard. Je devais le retrouver à son retour du boulot.

- Et…?

Parce qu'en y regardant de plus prêt, la jeune femme était un peu plus que chamboulée. Ses vêtements en pagaille, ses cheveux emmêlés… Réalisant de plus en plus qu'elle avait été si ce n'est violenté, du moins violemment chahutée, le flic qu'il était réagit au quart de tour avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Nell. Dis-moi exactement ce qui c'est passé.

- J'ai trop honte.

- Avec moi ? T'oublie que tu parles au flic qui ne vaut pas la moitié d'un agent !

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Hé…

La forçant à relever les yeux pour lui faire face, il la taquina d'une pichenette claquée sur son front.

- Rien que tu ne pourras dire me fera penser moins de toi. Et tu le sais très bien.

Sachant effectivement pouvoir être honnête avec lui, Nell se confia sur les derniers évènements. Ce n'était pas très brillant à quel point elle avait pu être naïve sur ce coup. Trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé les exemplaires tant recherchés par Eric sur Ebay, elle n'avait pas tiqué à l'obligation de devoir récupérer son bien dans l'un des trois quartiers réputés pour être les pires de Los Angeles. Quand elle était entrée dans l'appartement du vendeur, tout c'était bien passé. Du moins dans les premières minutes. Ayant payé en ligne, elle ne devait y faire qu'un court aller-retour. Sauf qu'à peine les comics en mains, celles de l'étranger s'étaient posées sur elle. Reculant aussitôt, elle avait repoussé chaque avance, avant qu'une gifle reçue ne la contraigne à sortir son arme.

C'est là que tout avait basculé. Peu effrayé par son Glock, l'homme l'avait bousculé plus violemment, l'obligeant à lui faire une clé d'aïkido pour le mettre à terre. Dans l'action, les comics étaient tombés, tandis que son arme lui avait échappé des mains pour glisser sous un meuble. Craignant à ses cris hurlés que des amis à lui le rejoignent et la mette plus en danger, la jeune femme avait alors fui les lieux pour se planquer dans une rue adjacente et y appeler de l'aide.

Arrivée à ce point de son histoire, Deeks frôla tout doucement sa pommette blessée tout en l'observant attentivement pour deviner à quel point elle était marquée par cette agression.

- Où était-ce ?

- Dans un immeuble à deux pas d'ici.

- Ok.

- Deeks… je ne crois pas que…

- Hé... je vais juste récupérer ton du.

- Dans ce cas, prends ça.

Bien que peu encline à accepter de le laisser y retourner. Nell ne pouvait nier que plus que les comics à récupérer, elle ne pouvait surtout pas y laisser son arme de service. Aussi lui remit-elle le morceau de papier avec les coordonnées complètes de son vendeur.

- Merci.

- Attend !

- hum ?

- Je t'accompagne.

- Te vexe pas, mais je préfèrerais pas. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Attrape.

Lui lançant ses clefs de voiture, qu'elle puisse la bouger en cas de besoin, Deeks en sortit, direction l'immeuble indiqué par la jeune analyste.

- A tout de suite _Little Red_. conclu-t-il d'un clin d'œil avant de claquer la porte.

L'abandonnant dans la voiture, elle le vit alors traverser la rue au pas de course. Nullement intimidé par la bande d'adolescents armés qu'il croisa en chemin, il discuta même réellement avec certain d'entre eux. Nell n'en revenait pas une seconde de le voir échanger des signes de gang comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Peu après, il sortit finalement de sa vue. La laissant imaginer le pire quant à ce qu'il ferait à l'homme n'ayant pas respecté sa part du marché débuté sur le net.

NCIS - LA

La jeune femme regardait sa montre pour la millième fois depuis les dix dernières minutes. Bien décidée à rejoindre Deeks, s'il n'était pas de retour dans les deux prochaines minutes, elle sursauta violemment aux tocs sur la vitre. Voyant le flic lui sourire tel le chat Cheshire en plein tripe, elle débloqua les portes et se replaça sur le siège passager.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle, elle sembla intimidée de voir ses poings clairement abimés. Il n'avait pas toutes ces écorchures avant son départ.

- Tu n'as rien fais de répréhensible, hein ?

- Absolument, rien. Pour dire, je lui ai même donné mon numéro de plaque de flic s'il voulait en rediscuter plus tard. Donc crois-moi. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Ok.

Finalement peu désireuse d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait fait pour lui rapporter ses affaires si vite, elle n'insista pas. A l'inverse, elle accepta reconnaissante son arme qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans son étui. Avant de presser contre sa poitrine, les précieux comics eux aussi récupérés. Nell se sentit chanceuse d'avoir un tel ami qui pas une fois depuis son coup de fil, ne l'avait jugé, critiqué, ou pire fait sentir qu'elle avait agit comme l'idiote qu'elle était pourtant. A l'inverse, il agissait comme tout était normal et non qu'ils approchaient sensiblement les 3H30 du matin au milieu de nul part.

- Je peux te demander à mon tour une faveur, Nell.

- Bien sûr !

- Passe la nuit avec moi.

- Deeks !

- Ok. C'est pas tout à fait sortit comme je le voulais.

Amusée, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sous-entendait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu. Nell le lui accorda sans mal.

- Pour ma santé d'esprit. Je voudrais que tu finisses la nuit dans mon appartement. Juste histoire de me rassurer que tout se termine au mieux. Je te promets de te ramener chez toi dans quelques heures, si nécessaire.

- Ok.

- Vrai ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Super ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'une pyjama party avec toi !

- Idiot.

Arrivés chez Deeks, Nell fut aussitôt prise d'assaut par Monty malgré l'heure nocturne.

La jeune femme se calmant les nerfs en caressant le chien, cela permit à Deeks de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait bien rien de plus que quelques bleus du à sa rencontre avec son vendeur du dimanche. Un ibuprofène pour la douleur à venir et il la poussa à glisser dans son lit dans un pyjama de Kensi retroussé aux manches et bas de pantalons. Il sourit attendrit quand Nell laissa Monty venir se blottir dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde que son bâtard de chien saurait la réconforter mieux que n'importe qui.

Refermant doucement la porte, il soupira enfin lourdement. Il était heureux que son amie ait eu le réflexe de l'appeler. Sachant comme Eric pouvait tenir à sa complice dans le crime. Il n'aurait pas aimé découvrir après coup qu'elle se soit faîte violenter, ou pire violée, sans qu'il n'ait pu rien y faire pour l'éviter.

Indépendamment de son statut de policier désireux de venir en aide à son prochain. Sans pensée sexiste de sa part - entre pote, il était important de prendre soin de leurs femmes. Sans compter que Nell faisait partie intégrante de sa famille de cœur. Aussi, oui, était-il heureux et satisfait d'avoir pu lui venir en aide. Oubliant toute idée d'aller surfer le lendemain matin, il s'allongea sur son canapé défoncé, si confortable pour les siestes du week-end. Bien décidé à profiter des quatre prochaines heures pour dormir un peu plus.

NCIS - LA

N'étant pas attendu à l'enceinte de l'OPS avant 9H30, c'est tranquillement que les deux jeunes gens se levèrent vers 8H. Ayant profité le premier d'une douche rapide, Deeks s'occupait dorénavant dans la cuisine, dans l'attente que Nell soit prête à partir. Aucun d'eux n'entendit alors Kensi entrer – heureuse propriétaire qu'elle était depuis un moment des clefs ouvrant les lieux. Si elle repéra de loin son flic en pleine cuisine à faire cuir œufs et lard pour deux, au vu des assiettes déjà posées sur la table. Sa découverte au milieu du salon fut moins… attendue.

Elle savait bien qu'elle rentrait un peu plus tôt que prévue d'un week-end partagé avec sa mère. Pour autant, elle n'imaginait pas que son partenaire en aurait profité pour amener une autre femme dans son antre. Et encore moins que cette autre femme puisse être Nell ! La fille après qui courrait son meilleur ami ! Sérieux ? En plein cauchemar, Kensi se décomposait entre l'horreur, l'incrédulité et la colère, quand elle vit plus clairement le corps las et regard perdu de l'analyste. Seulement habillée d'un drap de bain presque plus grand qu'elle, la jeune femme affichait des bleus impressionnant sur ses bras et le visage. Toujours inconsciente de sa présence dans le couloir, Nell parla fortement dans le but évident de se faire entendre par le propriétaire des lieux.

- Deeks ! Tu crois qu'en plus de ses fringues, je pourrais emprunter un peu du maquillage que Kensi a laissé chez toi ? Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas de fond de teins avec moi.

Relevant la tête une fois récupéré son sac à main dont elle venait d'en extirper sa brosse à cheveux, Nell fit subitement face à la dite Kensi et non à Marty Deeks qu'elle pensait venu la rejoindre.

- Oh.

- Nell ?

- Kensi.

Clairement gênée de se faire découvrir en si petite tenue dans le salon du compagnon de son amie, Nell laissa échapper une grimace.

- Ce n'est clairement pas ce que tu pourrais légitimement croire.

- Nell…

Reprenant ses esprits, après la forte crainte ressentit aux primes abords. Kensi devait être honnête avec elle-même. Jamais Deeks ne serait capable d'être un tel goujat. N'est-ce pas ?

- …Je ne sais très sincèrement que croire.

Pour simplifier la situation... ou pas. Deeks apparu à son tour, dans le but évident de répondre à la question qui lui avait été hurlé tandis qu'il était dans la cuisine.

- Vas-y ! Je ne pense pas que ca la dérange…rait

Découvrant les deux femmes figées au milieu du salon. C'est l'esprit apaisé de la personne qui n'a rien à cacher et donc rien à se reprocher, qu'il poursuivit son entrée comme cela l'aurait été avec n'importe qu'elle autre invité surprise dans sa demeure.

- Salut princesse. Ca c'est bien passé avec ta mère ?

Lui offrant un baiser aussi rapide qu'intime, il la dépassa pour rejoindre Nell qui avait dans sa découverte de Kensi, laissé tomber la serviette lui servant jusqu'alors pour sécher ses cheveux.

- Nell. Si tu veux prendre du temps pour le ravalement de façade, ici ou chez toi. Faudrait urger. Sinon on va être en retard. Et je doute que tu souhaites expliquer la raison de ce retard à Hetty.

- Ravalement de façade ? Vraiment ? tiqua Kensi.

Si Nell s'éclipsa aussitôt direction la salle de bain pour déjà s'habiller plus décemment des fringues trouvés par Deeks qu'il supposait lui être adapté bien qu'appartenant à Kensi. Cette dernière laissa échapper le dragon qui était en elle. Mais loin de reprocher le moindre écart de conduite de son homme avec sa plus proche amie. C'est sur un tout autre sujet qu'elle l'accabla.

- Marty ! On ne parle pas de « ravalement de façade » à une femme ! T'as été élevé par des loups ou quoi ?

- Hé ! C'est toi la femme sauvage. J'ai juste voulu dire que…

- Je sais ce que t'as voulu dire. En attendant, va finir le déjeuner pour nous trois. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne lui as pas filée des fringues de peintre en bâtiment, comme c'est parti.

Soupirant, Deeks n'essaya pas une seconde d'avoir gain de cause. Lui et la mode féminine…

Quand ils furent tous trois attablée à dévorer en express leur petit déjeuner, Kensi n'osa pas même poser la question de pourquoi Nell était chez lui. A la voir couverte de bleue un peu plus tôt, incapable de remettre les vêtements qu'elle portait à l'évidence à son arrivée en ces lieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Deeks avait fait ce qu'il effectuait le mieux : Jouer les chevaliers servant auprès d'une amie en détresse. Amie à qui elle laisserait le temps de se poser et de lui confier à son rythme son histoire. Loin de toutes ses considérations, Kensi réalisa surtout - attendrie - comment pas une seconde son partenaire n'avait semblé imaginer quel doute aurait pu imprégner n'importe qui à voir cette scène matinale.

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement tous trois dans l'enclos, Deeks partit aussitôt vers son bureau. Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent plus naturellement dans les vestiaires, sous couvert d'y rechercher ce qui leur avait manqué dans son appart. Alors enfin seules, Nell se sentit dans l'obligation de prendre la défense de son sauveur.

- Kensi. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir entre Deeks et moi !

- A savoir ?

Loin de vouloir la mettre mal à l'aise, Kensi se sentit pourtant subitement joueuse.

- On n'a pas dormi ensemble. Il a passé le reste de la nuit sur le canapé.

- Il n'y en avait pourtant pas traces.

- Il a du ranger avant que tu n'arrives.

Ce qui ne faisait aucun doute, connaissant Deeks et sa manie du ménage.

- Le reste de la nuit ?

- Je… Ce serait trop long à expliquer, la tout de suite. Mais il est venu m'aider cette nuit.

- Stress pas, Nell. Je te fais marcher. Je sais que l'un ou l'autre n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

- Merci seigneur ! Tu n'imagines pas comme cela a pu être gênant pour moi, que tu me trouves en si petite tenue dans son salon.

- Tu me diras pourquoi ?

- Promis. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Je serais patiente.

- Merci Kensi. T'es la meilleure ! Et crois-moi. Tu as beaucoup de chance. Car Deeks est de loin le plus gentleman des chevaliers servants.

- Crois-moi, je le sais de première main.

NCIS - LA

C'est le lendemain matin que Nell rejoint le lieutenant de police devant son bureau pour lui offrir un cadeau voué à le remercier de son aide. Un sac en papier kraft provenant d'une biscuiterie réputée de la région. Nul doute qu'il contenait quelques uns de ces délicieux cookies qu'elle faisait parfois entrer en douce dans le MTAC pour Eric. Un met rare qu'il aurait de la chance de pouvoir gouter si – connaissant la dent douce de sa partenaire – cette dernière lui en laissait seulement l'occasion.

- Oh et ceci est pour Monty. conclu-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet plus petit.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du Nell.

- Surtout, tu le remercieras d'avoir été un si bon substitut à Fisher.

- Fisher ?

- Son chat ! Une boule de poils adorable ! les interrompit Kensi.

- Tu connais Fisher, toi ?

- Hum… j'ai passé quelques jours avec Nell quand… Quand Nick Hawkins avait besoin que le monde me croit morte.

- Oh... Je vois.

Décidé à changer de sujet, Deeks leur proposa ce qu'il espérait être un bon plan.

- J'aimerais organiser un truc le prochain week-end.

- Quoi ? lui demanda une Kensi suspicieuse.

- Barbecue sur la plage, samedi soir ? Ca te parait bien Nell ?

- Et ce serait en quel honneur ? questionna de nouveau Kensi dérangé par le fait que Deeks soit plus intéressé par l'avis de Nell.

- J'imagine que c'est pour l'anniversaire d'Eric. lui répondit cette dernière.

- Exact !

- Oh.

Sûr que vu comme ça, il était plus logique de s'assurer que la jeune analyste n'ait pas prévu autre chose de son coté pour leur informaticien surfeur.

- On parle fête d'anniversaire ?

Interrompu par Sam, les rejoignant accompagné de Callen, tous deux de retour de la salle de sport ; tous décidèrent de participer à l'organisation de la soirée quand un sifflement du premier étage les interrompit. Une nouvelle affaire les attendait…

FIN.

.

* * *

Franchement pas passionnant. Sorry ^_^''

A très vite pour la toute dernière One shot en stock.

mimi yuy


End file.
